


La Reina

by lilahenatlantis



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, post the golden circle, yo no era kinky el fandom me hizo así
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: Roxy avanza con determinación por el pasillo.





	La Reina

**Author's Note:**

> El proceso creativo fue así...  
> 
>
>>   
>  [](http://le-mousquetaire.livejournal.com/profile)[**le_mousquetaire**](http://le-mousquetaire.livejournal.com/) *postea [teaser trailer de Kingsman The Golden Circle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rppkmAgEP5U)*  
>  Yo: ¿Dónde está Roxyyyyyyy?  
>  [](http://le-mousquetaire.livejournal.com/profile)[**le_mousquetaire**](http://le-mousquetaire.livejournal.com/): Está ahí, en [el posteo de Taron](https://twitter.com/TaronEgerton/status/854386618068631552)...  
>  Yo: Ahhh...
> 
>   
>  Mentira, jamás encontré a mi Bae porque no tengo el ojo biónico de la Lu, así que me consolaré escribiendo esta escena, post película que ni siquiera existe todavía, porque soy así de bacán.
> 
> En memoria del gol de Isla al minuto 80' del partido contra Uruguay en la Copa América 2015 (el partido del dedo de Jara!), pagando la [manda estratégica con el universo para la buena onda futbolísitca para Chile](http://lilahenatlantis.livejournal.com/19349.html).  
>  Palabras: 750+  
>  Rating: NC-17.

Roxy avanza con determinación por el pasillo. Un par de agentes se quedan mirándola y, en otra ocasión, se detendría a cultivar un contacto, pero es una mujer con una misión. Tal como imaginó, encuentra a Merlin y Ginger conversando en el laboratorio principal, riéndose en voz baja de algo que creen que solo los dos entienden. Lindos.  
  
\- Merlin, una palabra.  
  
Él la mira sorprendido, Ginger baja la vista. Roxy les da la espalda y avanza directamente a la oficina personal de Ginger, una pena que sea el espacio cerrado más cercano. Cierra la puerta apenas Merlin entra, sin molestarse en colocar el seguro. Esto no es un espectáculo, es una lección.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Roxy?  
  
\- Shhhh… - le quita la tablet de las manos, la deja en una mesa y lo empuja a una silla.  
  
\- Roxanne, este no es el momento… - usa el tono de autoridad, como si ella fuera a dejarse intimidar por su voz de Arthur de reemplazo.  
  
\- Ya esperé mi momento. – se sienta a horcajadas sobre él. – Salvamos el mundo y todo eso.  
  
No hizo ningún comentario en la semana que les tomó enamorarse de Poppy y liberarse de ella, ni cuando tuvieron que soportar a los agentes yanquis, mucho menos cuando tuvieron que rescatar al pobre Harry Hart y acompañar a Eggsy en el hospital. Roxy fue la Kingsman modelo, incluso cuando esa mujer creyó que podría coquetear con Merlin sin consecuencias.  
  
Así que esto no es un castigo para su mago tecnológico, es el premio que le debe.  
  
\- He sido una chica tan buena. – susurra a centímetros de su boca, mientras le desabrocha el pantalón.  
  
La voluntad de su mago tiene un límite y acaban de cruzarlo. Merlin la besa y sube las manos por el interior de su falda. Roxy quiere beberse el gruñido que lanza cuando siente que ella no lleva bragas.  
  
Su mago sabe como tocarla, esto es mutuo, lo que sea que tengan. Se demora unos minutos en tenerla mojada sobre su regazo, con la blusa abierta y marcas en el cuello.  
  
\- Soy buena, ¿verdad? – no se resiste preguntar.  
  
\- La mejor. – se lame los dedos, mirándola a los ojos. – Dios, te amo, Roxy…  
  
Lo dice como si lo sintiera, borracho de placer. Si aun tuviera sus dedos dentro de ella, tal vez Roxy se hubiera corrido de solo escucharlo. Así como están, no le queda más que levantar las caderas lo justo para introducirlo en su interior. Apoya las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, el ángulo no es ideal, pero él la vuelve a besar y a tocarla como a ella le gusta.  
Por supuesto que ella se corre primero. No ha tenido tiempo para encargarse de ella misma desde que tomaron el avión y ni siquiera en sus mejores días es capaz de resistirse a ser el objeto de concentración de Merlin, el mejor amigo de su clítoris, que no deja de murmurar dulzuras sucias en su oído.  
  
Un día de estos, Roxy va a creerle.  
  
Es una lástima que no tengan más tiempo. Él se mueve rápido y va a dejar moretones en sus caderas, ella podría volver a correrse… Merlin termina con un gruñido en su hombro, apenas mordiéndola sobre la blusa. Roxy siente un escalofrío.  
  
Un par de minutos pasan mientras vuelven a respirar con normalidad. Él la sigue mirando a los ojos, acariciándole el cabello y esta es la parte que Roxy teme. A pesar del numerito que se acaba de mandar, del territorio que quería marcar, hay cosas que no está lista para enfrentar. Sobre todo, lo que la gente dice durante el sexo con una linda chica sobre ellos… Lo que él está diciéndole con besos lánguidos y una sonrisa.  
  
Es algo terrible, Roxy ama a este hombre.  
  
La confesión puede esperar, claro. Le sonríe hurgando en el bolsillo de su pantalón, hasta que encuentra el pañuelo que él se empeña en tener siempre. Su caballero.  
  
La mirada de Merlin, mientras se limpia un poco de pie frente a él, se abrocha la blusa y se acomoda la falda, le hace promesas. No sabe si va a darle nalgadas hasta que suplique piedad o va a sentarla en su cara, puede que ambos. Roxy no puede esperar.  
  
\- En casa. – le dice cuando ella le lanza el pañuelo sobre los pantalones arruinados.  
  
\- En casa. – sonríe antes de darle un beso de despedida.  
  
Sale de la oficina con paso altanero. No hay una audiencia en el laboratorio, pero camino a su habitación encuentra a Champagne comentándole a Tequila que uno no enfada a una mujer como ella. Ambos la saludan con el sombrero. Ella les sonríe de vuelta. La agencia estadounidense entendió el mensaje.  
  
Merlin ya tiene una reina.


End file.
